User talk:TonyHellmann
Read This Before Posting, Please Need to get a hold of me? Click the "+" tab. If you have a question about how something should be done, post it at TerraDrive Universe:Broadcast. This is the place to say "How should we categorize X, or what naming conventions do we want for Y?" I appreciate that you all want me to tell you, but this is a consensus-based project. We need to figure things out together. Comments/Questions Tony, if the online clan thing doesn't work out and you need me, I will lead the Bleeding Hearts. <3 ;) I hope the clan works out though because to already have a connected memeber base would be great and I don't mind being a bodyguard or hunting down the other Faction Leaders mahahaha! (I will wipe out 6 bodyguards and the leader myself lolz) --Buraisu 16:27, 20 July 2007 (EDT) ::Okay! Thanks. TonyHellmann 16:29, 20 July 2007 (EDT) Hello, I'm new. I love your concept, and how your game seems to be shaping up. May I be a complete pain in the rear and ask you to take a minute and peek at some of the stuff I've done? I'm trying to get some feedback to see if this fits into the spirit that is intended in this universe. N.P. 15:42 20 July 2007 :Oh, I've been watching...I like what you're doing. I'll be interested to see how it evolves. TonyHellmann 15:59, 20 July 2007 (EDT) Hey Tony, Jack here. To answer your question, sure, I'd love to be a mod for the Wiki, especially if it would help out in fleshing out the universe. Jack Kieser 19:27, 15 July 2007 (EDT) Hey there, Tony. M here. In response to the Individualists unregistered faction status, I meant for them to be a political party for the droid homeworld, not an actual faction...yet. Maybe I'll register them (if I can get some extra money, lol) but they are just storyline based for the time being. Sorry about that. ^_^ Citizen M 13:18, 19 July 2007 (EDT) Hey Again. I've been plugging away at it, trying to tie together some disparate elements and flesh out some of the skeletal entries in the wiki. The one thing that seems to be lacking so far is any kind of mechanics. Is this meant strictly to be source material, or are there mechanical game elements that will eventually be incorporated (i.e. weapons described on pages will include damage codes/ranges/etc.) ? If there are existing mechanics, is there a place where quick reference material can be located? I realize that at some point that you folks as game developers will want to sell books, but what materials exist to flesh out the "game" elements of the game, rather than just settings and creatures? TheNinjaPig 13:18, 25 July 2007 (EDT) :The material should remain system independent. If you want to use GURPS to play in this setting, cool. If you want to use d20 Future, cool. If you want to use TerraDrive, that will mesh best, but you've certainly got other options. So no, mechanics of gameplay will not likely evolve here. If they did, they'd have to be a new system, because TerraDrive mechanics are copyrighted and therefore not allowed to be included on this site. TonyHellmann 16:43, 25 July 2007 (EDT) Hey Tony. I'm new. I saw in the letter that the people orginizing PAX sent said that if I sign up before PAX, I get a free life token. Is the life token you are talking about the one that comes in everyone's goody bags? if not, please tell me how to get a free life token. I am going to play Terradrive Live and am very excited! Also, I was wondering if I could make a faction and if I could, how? Blenderface :Welcome! In about 2 weeks, we're going to email everyone who has signed up and ask for their address, then we'll mail you a life token. A faction costs $25 to register, and if you're interested in doing that, create an article for your faction here. You'll need to decide which Color faction to ally with. Then go to the Technomancer Press online store and buy a Faction Pack (that's where the $25 comes in). Any more questions, or if you need me to walk you through it, or you need help creating an article, or anything else, you let me know and you'll get all the support you need. TonyHellmann 10:20, 27 July 2007 (EDT) Hello again. I have a question about Terra Drive Live again. My friend got a different color badge for PAX then I did. Is this in association with the color factions in Terra Drive Live or maybe something else? Blenderface :If you could follow the instructions in bold at the top next time, that would be great. It just makes comments more readable. But to answer your question, badge color has nothing to do with TerraDrive Live. It has to do with what kind of access you have. Red badges are 3 day. Some other colors are for 2 day, Saturday only, exhibitor access, enforcer access, etc. TonyHellmann 02:26, 2 August 2007 (EDT) color factions I'd imagine that one of the reasons they're called color factions is because they're going to be associated with a color at PAX. Can I know what those colors are for the designing of the UC logo? McKay 14:13, 16 July 2007 (EDT) :We haven't picked them yet, and the problem is that the company issuing the wristbands reserves the right to substitute another color, so we could assign colors today and find out that they got switched. (This is cross-posted to both our talk pages) TonyHellmann 14:22, 16 July 2007 (EDT) ::Hmm, so when do you think you'll have final knowledge. I think I want to print out stuff for PAX :D McKay 14:24, 16 July 2007 (EDT) :::I'll put the order in today. TonyHellmann 14:25, 16 July 2007 (EDT) ::::So does that mean the colors will be finalized today, or that you'll choose today, but they still reserve the right to change the colors? (changing to pastel colors is right out!) McKay 14:27, 16 July 2007 (EDT) :::::It means I've chosen (just put the order in), but we'll see what's in the box when it gets here. As soon as I know, you'll know. The colors I chose were Green, Yellow, Red, and Purple. PA asked us not to use Blue or Orange. TonyHellmann 14:38, 16 July 2007 (EDT) ::::::Are there going to be words on them? Can I claim Red or Green? McKay 01:05, 17 July 2007 (EDT) ::::::(Aioua wants purple) :::::::No words. There are little pictures of space ships and aliens on them, though! Aioua can have purple. You can have whatever color you want. TonyHellmann 02:30, 17 July 2007 (EDT) ::::::::Hmm, Bleeding Hearts should have red, I'll take green, and there's already white on the crossbone's flag. Looks like everyone's happy? McKay 02:35, 17 July 2007 (EDT) :::::::::Yea, Bleeding Hearts wants red *Wink* ;) heh. Like I said on User talk:Mckaysalisbury, I think the best set up is: Corpers=Green, Crossbones Exchange=Yellow (aka GOLD! lol), Bleeding Hearts=Red and Radicals=Purple. If the four colors are going to be Green, Yellow, Red and Purple. We can just call yellow "Gold" because it's the Crossbones "Exchange" aka Space Pirates. They should luv anything gold. --Buraisu 10:20, 19 July 2007 (EDT) ::::::::::Yeah that works, where did I get white from? I meant gold yellow for the cbx. McKay 13:27, 19 July 2007 (EDT) I am more than a bit confused as to the status of The Corpers as opposed to the Ultima Corporation. Are they one in the same or is the Ultima Corporation allied with the Corpers? Citizen M 17:36, 21 July 2007 (EDT) :Originally, the Corpers were a color faction, and McKay created the Ultima Corporation as an allied faction. I had been kicking around the idea of telling him he had to change the name (because it IS confusing), but solved the problem by making him the color faction leader and folding his faction into it. So they are one and the same. That should be made clear in on their page if it isn't. TonyHellmann 18:35, 21 July 2007 (EDT) Team Tyler As an administrator, you should be able to review the deleted edits for the page. Santeria created the page. You and I formatted the page, (an anon, I think it was you, added it to closed factions). Then Santeria came back, and blanked the page. Santeria also added "Not sure how to delete it." to the talk page. Seeing as how he was creator of the faction, he should have the right to delete it, especially since it isn't a registered faction. Any other questions? McKay 11:46, 26 July 2007 (EDT) :I had trouble finding the deletion log. No, no other questions. Usually a talk page stays after an article is deleted, and I looked there to see if there was a deletion request, and didn't see anything, so I was confused. Thanks for clearing that up. TonyHellmann 12:54, 26 July 2007 (EDT) i was wondering how we want to list points of interest that are not planets or moons on the contents page, should they be listed by the system or planet they are in/around like planets or moons or should they have their own section with a link to where they are located if known. also think we should add more points of interest in the frontier so its not just the 2 systems there --Treyh37 16:32, 28 July 2007 (EDT) :See the new note at the top of the page. Also, Be bold! If someone doesn't like an idea, they'll change it. TonyHellmann 16:41, 28 July 2007 (EDT)